Broken Boys
by Adarcoi
Summary: A monster. That's all I see. But he was once my everything, my sun, my god. But I don't want it anymore. MarluxiaZexion Eventual Zemxy M for Character Death and Sexual Themes.
1. Home

Okay, Before anyone says anything. I DID NOT STEAL THIS STORY. I am XXXXXX, as well as Orcadia. I have forgotten the password and username for the other account, so I had it redone and voila, here it is!

Title: Broken Boys

Rating: M!!; Drug Referance, Alchohol, Sex Referance, Character Death

Summery: Just read the Story.

* * *

**Home**

_"Looks grim right now--  
Pretty soon we'll be laughing about it"_

"Come here…" A rough hand grabbed at his chin, light indigo hair falling back in place over the pale clasp fingers. A pair of harsh lips dipped down to his face, enclosing his into a deep kiss.

"…" Again. He let out a slow sigh, his eyes looking down to the pair of lips that were glued to his own. "Marluxia…" He murmured, trying to pull away.

"No." The voice muttered, grabbing back and moving his hand to the back of his head, twirling his fingers around in the locks of hair. He bit down lightly on his lover's pale bottom lip. He thrust his tongue in, swirling it over the roof of his mouth, playfully swiping over the pink muscle that lay still in the wet mouth. It finally broke, Marluxia leaning back against the wall as he let the boy go. "How'd you like that, Zexi?"

"I want to go home." Zexion pouted, crossing his arms neatly over his gray tee shirt half covering the skull and crossbones that had been printed on it.

"Too bad…" Marluxia grinned, flipping his maroon tinted hair back behind his shoulders. "…No one will miss you."

"My mother?" He raised a finger, his blue-gray eyes looking over the boy's body.

Marluxia chuckled, rolling his own eyes as a grin continued to play across his pale face. "That whore? She probably doesn't even know you're still alive, she's so plowed when she comes home."

"…Don't…talk about…my mom…like that, you bastard!" Zexion lurched forward, fingers posed to claw at Marluxia.

"No, no, no." Marluxia scolded. "Don't be that way…" He pulled his hand to hold to the wrist of his attacker as he pressed the lithe body against the wall. His other hand caressed softly against the pale cheek, he pulled his lips to the soft piece of cold flesh. His flicked his tongue out, running it across the smooth face.

He could hear Zexion shutter as he felt the wet muscle play across his face. "You know you like it…"

"Please…Marly…Let me go home…" He whimpered, a slow tear drifting down his how reddened cheek.

Marluxia's tongue quickly lapped up the salty liquid as he pulled away. "You can stay here with me tonight…I know how you loath being alone."

Zexion opened his mouth in protest, but a finger was quickly placed over the peach lips.

"Shh, babe…" Marluxia slurred, his blue eyes glancing over the shivering frame. "Are you going to be good now?"

"What if I don't?" He scoffed, pulling back but being stopped by the green painted walls.

Marluxia grinned wider. "I thought you'd ask." He let his arm fall back, drawing down to pick up a black bag. He dug his hand inside; Zexion could hear the metal clink. He knew what was coming.

A pair of hand cuffs. "I would hate to stay in the closet all night, wouldn't you?"

Zexion gulped, his eyes racing over the scene of the older man in front of him. "…No…Marly…"

"Too late, precious." He smirked, opening one of the cold metal rings. He pulled the wrist back to him, pulling the hand to press against his own chest. "You feel that?" The heartbeat was steady, "Its beating for you…" He closed the ring around the thin appendage. Marluxia tightened the cuff till it clicked, and the metal rubbed roughly against his lover's skin. "Want to go to bed, Zexi?"

Zexion shook his head quickly, trying to pull his wrist from the bondage. "…No…"

"Fine," Marluxia shrugged, "Not tonight." He drug the body forward almost making Zexion trip over his twisted legs.

The stair was a bit forced as He pulled the indigo beauty down with him. The lower level of the house was just like the other. A long beige carpet ran down the corridor, fanning out into five doors. The two at the end were bedrooms, One that he almost lived in 24/7 and the other that his brother used to occupy till he moved out. Now it was just always open for his favorite captive. The middle door was a bathroom, including an antique bathtub, a porcelain sink with a bar of strawberry soap and a shower, which often was dirty. The other two were towards the family room, a regular 39 inch color television and two mahogany couches, and the kitchen where Marluxia spent the most time with the liquor fridge and boxes of reheated pizza.

He pulled the captive towards the unused bedroom, slipping through the door as he flipped on the light.

Zexion shaded his eyes over with his free hand as he was jerked forward. He fell to the bed, his body lying deep in the cerulean sheets. He felt the body crawl over his legs, straddling on his hips as he pursed forward over Zexion's chest. His arms adventured over the abdomen as he pulled the cuffed hand to the bedpost. Marluxia opened the second metal ring and twirled it around the post. He moved his lips to the thin neck, leaving soft kisses over the skin as he slowly rolled off Zexion's body. "…You know that you'll be missing me, Zexi…" He smirked. "But I'm only a room away…"

He drew down and kissed his forehead as he began to leave. "Goodnight, sexy." Marluxia flipped the light back off, leaving Zexion in the darkness once again to his own thoughts. "Hmmm?"

He waited for Zexion's scripted answer. "Goodnight, Marluxia." He struggled against the metal loop; it was beginning to chafe at his wrist.

Zexion heard the door click; the lock on the other side was twisted. He was finally alone.

Marluxia hated leaving him alone. He wanted to just rush inside and 'have his way' with him. He tossed his peach colored hair to the side as he leaned back against the wall. "Zexi…Zexi…Zexi…why'd you have to say no again?" He was talking to himself really, but he knew that he was thinking of the indigo haired boy. "You'll learn some--"

Bring. Bring. Phone, again. Marluxia let out a rugged sigh, sulking towards the old black phone that hung from the wall.

"Er…Hello?" He muttered into the receiver, twirling the cord around his waist.

"Marly?" A voice murmured from the other end. Marluxia recognized it immediately.

"Axel!" He shrieked. "Long time no hear, buddy."

A chuckle emanated from the other end. "True…True, Flower-Child."

"So, Axel, what are you up to nowadays?" He sat down silently at one of the stools in the kitchen, pulling on the long cord to stretch to his new perch.

"Usual." Axel shrugged. "I was just planning a party tomorrow at the local club, you know, regular scene? Just wondering if you'd be interested, you know, pick up some cuties?"

"Well, Axe," He took a glance back at the guest room, he could hear the soft sleeping breathing of his boyfriend, "I'd love to, but I have a boyfriend now, and I don't know…"

"Bring him along, Marly!" Axel chuckled. "I'd love to have both of you, just no naughty stuff in my apartment."

Marluxia still let out a defeated sigh. "Heh, No, he won't let me get that close, Axel. I'm still trying to break him in."

"Oh, what's his name?" Axel seemed interested.

"Zexi. Well, Zexion, he's still in high school, I don't know…I'll bring him, but you have to keep off."

"Promise." Axel agreed, crossing his fingers (even though Marluxia couldn't see though the phone.) "You going to take the train over in the morning? I'll pick you up from the Station here at, say, eleven?"

"Okay." Marluxia gave in. "I'll get us up for the Six o'clock train, be there at ten-thirty. We'll stay for the club scene and spend the night, is that okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Say hi to your sexy boyfriend for me." The phone dropped, the line was gone.

Marluxia retreated to the wall-hung cradle as he placed the phone in once again.

He sprung to the white door for the guest bedroom, not even bothering to knock as he plowed his way through. "Zexi!"

Zexion had barely even made it to sleep; his arm was already asleep as he felt the warm body curl up with him.

"You're not going to school tomorrow." He decided for the boy as he pulled up the gray tee-shirt and began to trace circles around one of the fogged nipples on Zexion's chest.

"…I'm…I'm not?" Zexion glanced up with bewildered eyes. He loved school, maybe because he just got away from Marluxia.

He had met Marluxia when he was a freshman; Marly of course was a senior. Their relationship had started out like any other; Marluxia would never try anything he thought too forward on his small lover. But as the years went on, Marluxia was more and more aggressive. He was never allowed to think for himself, or else, much to his hated memories, the bruises and scars would return.

"Nope, babe. We're going to one of my old friends for some clubbing." Marluxia smiled, nuzzling into Zexion's neck.

"But, Marly, I'm not even old enough for clubbing." He tried to pull away but the handcuffs were withholding him from getting away.

Marluxia flicked his tongue back to the hot neck, "…Mmmm…Baby…come on…no one is going to care…"

Zexion rolled his eyes as he let Marluxia continue until he finally drifted off to sleep. "…No, Marly…" Zexion slurred as he too drifted off. "…I care."


	2. Not Alone

Here it is! Chater Two. I broke it up to chapters this time so that it wouldn't look so damn long. I almost want to cry for Zexy.

I do not own Kingom Hearts. Though I wish I did, I don't. so just read.

* * *

**Not Alone**

_"Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in."  
_

The sun peeked over the half-closed curtains, blowing a light burst of wind through the partially opened window. Marluxia rolled over, stretching his arms higher as he glanced up at Zexion, who even though was under him, was still fully clothed. No action, still.

The sheets were tousled, the black cased pillows where now lying on the floor in various poses around the room. He pulled a hand to Zexion's shirt that was now hanging circled from his neck. "Babe?" He murmured, placing a cold hand on Zexion's cheek. "Zexi…Time to wake up, today, we're going to have fun."

Zexion lazily opened one of his gray hued eyes, looking to the sweaty chest of the elder hovering above him.

He wanted to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't." Marluxia chuckled, pulling himself to once again straddle the boy's waist. "Whether you like it or not, Zexi, I'm taking you clubbing and you're going to finally give me that flower that I've been eyeing."

Zexion blushed, more of a forced reaction though. "Will you let me go back home?"

"Why…" Marluxia murmured while sending electrifying kisses down his neck. "…Why…do you not want to stay with me?"

"…Marly…" He struggled to not look turned on. "I miss my mother…I want to leave…I want to have freedom."

Marluxia pouted, wrapping his arms around the thin neck and pulling himself closer. "I let you go to school, Zexi. Lulu (A/N: I always thought she'd be a good match for his mother) never listens to you…I do…" He reached down, placing a strong hand on the belt that circled Zexion's thin waist. "Or, do we have to be reminded on why we love it here so much?"

A smile curled on his lips as he placed them back to the younger's pale mirrored version. "I remember, Marluxia." Zexion didn't want more scars and burns. "I'll be good."

"Good boy." Marluxia chortled, as he dug in his pocket for the key to the cuffs. He pulled the small key to the first ring, pushing it into the slot as it easily turned and opened, letting Zexion's lacerated wrist free at last. "Go get a shower; I'll have your cinnamon toast ready in three minutes. Three minutes to get down, or else I'm feeding it to the stupid little kids down the street."

Zexion nodded, he was controlling down to the last detail. This was Marluxia's life. Zexion was merely the play toy.

He turned to go in the bathroom, rubbing uncomfortably at his wrist as he closed the door. The dirty tub sat before him, he placed a frozen palm around the left knob, twisting defiantly as the iron-tinted spray shot from the nozzle. He slid easily out of his camouflage cargo pants and then his gray tee.

He let the warm water slid over his body as he sighed and dropped down into the tub. He closed his eyes, pulling his arm over to the bottle of body wash. He turned it upside down, letting the blue mixture drip down into his hand. He began to lather it on his body, letting the suds cleanse his sore limbs. He dropped down, fully submersing himself as he heard the door open and close.

"Zexion. I left your clothes on the sink. I picked out something hot." It was Marluxia.

He let the soap clean off before turning the water off to its original state. He stepped out, looking to the pile of clothes on the counter. A tight pair of gray leather jeans was neatly folded beneath five studded belts and a black tank top, a silver pentacle drawn over the abdomen. He pulled the clothes down, seeing the mesh elbow long sleeves coupled nice with the rest of the outfit. The tank top only drifted down just above his navel, showing off his chest. The belts hung loose to his figurative hips, as he pulled the silver necklaces around his neck and took a long look in the mirror. He turned down to the eyeliner as he quickly applied his make up. Thirty seconds. He rushed from the bathroom; hurrying to the counter where Marluxia was fixedly watching the stopwatch he had set. "Good job, Zexi. Two-Forty-Seven, and still as hot looking as ever." Marluxia's eyes were melting over the gorgeous boy in front of him. "I'm so glad that those fit you. You look…positively…" Zexion felt the hot breath snake over his neck, the shirt cut off in a V neck partially down from one of the necklace chains, leaving his neck open for Marluxia. (He had probably thought that through)

Zexion looked down longingly at the cinnamon toast that lay untouched on a small china plate. He just wanted his life to be normal again, since it had been almost two years since he had actually stayed at home for longer than three days. "Marluxia…we…we're going to be late." He struggled to talk as he felt hands run over his body, rolling dangerously close to his hips.

Marluxia took a quick glance to the digital clock that had been placed on the wall. Five forty-two. "Oh, I suppose we should get going…your so thoughtful, babe."

Zexion felt the cold hand move at once to his chafed wrist, gripping hard as he was drug from the kitchen to the front door. The air outside was crisp, and hit Zexion's still drying body like a wall. He shivered, moving behind the older boy towards the black mustang that had been parked in the driveway. The door was opened for him, a quick shove and he found himself sitting in one of the black leather seats, uncomfortably tossed inside. He heard the door lock, what was new? Marluxia circled around the back of the car, popping open the trunk and placing his bag of clothes inside. Marluxia had done the honor of packing for the both of them; Zexion needn't worry.

He strode back to the driver's seat, opening it and sitting down in the seat next to his lilac haired boyfriend. He turned the car on, letting the soft music pour from the radio as he pressed on the gas.

"Marluxia?" Zexion took a quick breath, looking down as he talked, even though he was a senior now in high school, he still felt belittled by the older boy.

"Hmmm?" A flutter of pink hair was blown from the pale face as a pair of light blue eyes glanced to the outspoken boy.

"Why did you change?"

Marluxia looked uneasily to the boy as he half-focused on his driving. "I didn't change, babe."

"Yes…" Zexion murmured. "Yes you did. You used to let me go to school…you used to not touch me…"

"I'm just trying to keep you forever, Zexi." Marluxia grinned as he pulled his free hand to the limp arm at Zexion's side. He moved his fingers up and down, slowly rubbing the soft skin on the limb. "I don't want you to leave me."

It made Zexion feel guilty. Even though he was constantly beaten, his heart was tied here. "I…I love you…Marly."

"I love you too." He grinned, placing a chaste kiss on a soft cheek.


	3. Illegal Love

Still don't own. But I do own the plot of this story!! Please Review!! I need reviews!

* * *

**Illegal Love**

_"Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay."  
_

Nothing eventful happened on the bus, while they sat in the middle car, glancing uneasily the entire time at the unusual passengers. There was an old woman, her graying curls bound tight to her head as she talked to herself. There was a girl, her strip club clothes carefully hidden under a black leather coat, her blonde wisps of hair bounding off her head. Zexion recognized her. Larxene. She was a junior at their school, held back twice, but her life must not be as easy as she made it seem.

They sat next to her, Zexion constantly looking towards her as his attention stayed on the passing scenery. "Larxene? Is that you?" He finally spoke up.

She turned slowly, her green tinted eyes unsure of the voice. "Do I know you?"

"You're a junior at my school," He murmured. "I…are you alone?"

"No!" She barked. "I'm not alone!" Her eyes danced around, trying not to make contact. She took a deep breath, calming herself down. "My mom entered rehab again…I just needed some cash, okay? Don't tell the headmaster…Please…" She pleaded, her wild green eyes dancing as she waited for an answer.

"I won't if you won't," Zexion grinned, his gray eyes watching as she stepped up and waited for the train to stop.

"Thanks," She smiled shyly, glancing as the scenery stopped and the doors opened.

"Stop E: Radiant Garden Fourth District." A nonexistent voice muttered over the intercom as the two passengers watch Larxene leave. "Next Stop C: Twilight Town Sunset Plaza, approximately fifteen minutes." 

"See, babe? You could be worse off," Marluxia murmured, tracing circles into his boyfriend's palm. "Your mom could have you working with her. Wouldn't that be cute?" He smiled sarcastically. "You fucking your mom? Or would she just watch?"

Zexion steamed inside himself, his eyebrows scrunching together as he glared at the older boy.

"Oh…pressure point, I see." Marluxia chuckled. "Your mom did call the other day; she said she's out of money, again…"

The time couldn't move quick enough. Zexion just wanted to be free. With all the emotion abuse Marluxia doubled out with, the scars were internal too.

Marluxia let the silence pass for a little longer. "How's your little cousin doing, Zexi? Have you talked to him since he tried committing suicide? Did you return his letters?"

"You said I couldn't write, Marly…It wasn't my fault." Zexion broke down in tears, the clear salty drops falling from his clenched eyes. "…Riku just needed someone…you wouldn't even let me talk to him…"

"You were being bad." Marluxia scolded. "Just tell him to get therapy; he seems like an annoying son of a bitch anyway."

He looked away, pulling the hand away as the train stopped.

"Come on, Zexi…" Marluxia hurried, grabbing fast to the indigo boy's wrist, not caring that the scrapes and bruises left the boy wincing in pain. He pulled him along, out the door as the sunlight glared into their eyes.

They stepped off, Marluxia holding the bag of their overnight clothes and a make-up case for the clubs later. "Flower-Boy! Over here! Marly!"

The two turned to see a wild rush of red hair flowing from a tale pale body. He was a tall boy, his flaming hair wildly flowing out in gravity defying spikes. His sparkling green eyes watched quietly from above two black upside down teardrop tattoos. He held his hands poised on his hips. "Hey, Axel." Marluxia grinned, waving to his friend as he pulled Zexion over. "This is Zexi…"

"Oh." Axel smiled, pulling his hand to grasp Zexion's chin, his lips dangerously close as his emerald eyes danced over the features on his face. "He is cute,"

"Axel." Marluxia pouted. "You said."

Axel moved quickly, wrapping his hands around Marluxia's waist, and placing a quick kiss on his pale lips. "Yes, but I never said I didn't cross my fingers."

Marluxia smiled. "You never change, you bastard." Axel had been in the senior class with Marluxia, they had been friends, and formerly boyfriends.

"Yeah, I guess I can't do that anymore…" Axel stuffed his hands down in his pockets. "You guys up for some Lunch?"

Zexion would have pounced on any food he saw; he was so hungry. Marluxia hadn't given him enough time to even touch the cinnamon toast, and his stomach was growling.

The Sunset Plaza was filled with different shops, three Italian restaurants, a pizza joint, four chain fast food shops and a Chinese buffet. "What you guy's feel like eating? My buds are coming in about five minutes."

"Buds?" Marluxia raised an eyebrow in Axel's direction.

Axel laughed. "Just some guys from college. Leon, and his boyfriend, and some gals from the classes."

"Oh, okay." Marluxia smiled again as he glanced over the restaurants, "How about Lilac's?" He pointed over to the purple dressed building that was wedged in between two of the Italian places.

"Nice choice." Axel commented as he flipped open his Chocolat cell phone. "Hey, Leon? Yeah, its Axel…Lilac's okay? Yeah, he's here. Fine? Can't make it? Yes…I'll see you and Cloud at the club. Yeah, it's still at six. Happy Hour. Yeah. Okay, bye." Axel looked back to the two following him. "Leon and Cloud…are…Er…busy."

Marluxia knew exactly what he meant. "So, we'll be pretty much alone."

"Yeah." Axel shrugged, holding a glass entrance door open for the two of them, a light draft of cool air flowing out from the pizza shop.

The shop was quaint, three or four purple covered tables, and each topped with a vase of light indigo lilacs. It seemed like the entire store had been fashioned after Zexion's tinted hair color. They took a seat in one of the five booths on the right wall, across from the bar, which was coupled with purple hued black lights. A blonde bartender was behind the counter, her curled bangs hanging in front of one of her piercing brown eyes. The tips of her hair was dyed bright pink and her nails were painted a deep black as she set down the illuminated drink in her left hand.

"Hello, I'm Rinoa, I'll be your waitress, can I get you guy something to drink?"

Axel smiled, what seemed to be a trademark to himself. "I think three of the house specials will do, right, Marly?"

Marly grinned and nodded. "Sure, that'd be great; I'll also have a cup of coffee, cream please?"

"Sure, right away." Rinoa smirked, writing the order on a slip of white paper.

Axel then shot a glance at the two sitting across from him. Marluxia's arm was snaked around Zexion's waist. "How old are you?"

Zexion took a ragged breath, glancing over at his pink haired boyfriend in a sort of 'can I tell' look. Marluxia nodded, holding his grin as he gave a defiant squeeze to Zexion's waist. "Seventeen, I turn eighteen in October."

"Oh." Axel gave a half shrug as Rinoa reappeared with the drinks. "Marly, you let him drink underage?"

Zexion almost choked. Let him? He encouraged it! 

"You okay?" Axel looked worried as he took the three frosted glasses from Rinoa and set one in front of each of his friends.

Zexion took a deep breath. "…Yeah…sorry…"

"I let him do what he wants, within reason." Marluxia smiled, picking up the glass, looking curiously at the purple glow stick in the bottom. He took a sip. "Pretty good," He motioned for Zexion to follow suit.

Zexion took a slow drink, grimacing at the harsh spiked taste. "It's okay."

"You want some coffee, sir?" Rinoa asked, picking up Axel's now empty frosted glass.

"Yes please." Zexion grinned, watching Marluxia swipe his purple glass and drink the remains.

"Are you ready to order?" The blonde replied, pouring a cup of coffee and placing a container of cream next to him.

Axel glanced at the boys; they nodded in agreement as Axel closed his menu. "Yeah, I'll take two slices of Supreme pizza."

"I'll have a slice of pepperoni and Zexi'll have a garden salad." He didn't even let Zexion decide for himself.

"Okay." Rinoa gave a cheerful grin as she left for the pizzas.

"Salad, not so hungry today, Zexi?" Axel murmured.

Marluxia set his cup of coffee down, stirring it intently with a small spoon. "He's watching his figure, he's three pounds over the weight he needs to be at."

"How much do you weigh, Zexi?" The redhead looked to the thin boy across from him.

"One-Hundred and eighteen." Zexion glanced shyly away. (A/N: He weighs less than me, apparently) "And please don't call me Zexi…Only Marly can."

"Oh…" Axel murmured, watching as Rinoa returned, placing the plated slices of pizza down in front of their customers. "So, you're still in high swchuul…" He tried to talk as he shoveled bites of pizza into his mouth.

"Yes, I am. I'm a senior this year." He replied, picking up his fork and looking down in disdain at the boring salad. "So you're a…what, junior in College, Like Marly?"

Axel nodded, this time being polite enough not to start talking with half a pizza in his mouth. He swallowed. "Yeah, But I don't think that I get to go for senior year."

"Why not?" Marluxia asked, looking over at his friend while taking a delicate bite of his pizza.

"Oh, Ms. Lockhart wasn't too happy with me setting her desk on fire." He chuckled, flipping out a lighter. "That thing went up like a bomb." He flicked it on, the bright twisted flame shooting from the open trigger.

"Idiot." Marluxia muttered, finishing off his pizza. (No one really saw him eat it…) "Zexi? Are you finished?"

Zexion glanced again at his salad. He had barely taken three bites. But, when Marluxia was finished, he was finished. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Swoo…whav cloobe yu vanna hete fwirst?" Axel mumbled, spewing random bits and pieces of food at the two opposite him. He swallowed again. "Sorry…What club do you want to hit first?"

"What ones do you suggest?" Marluxia sighed, leaning back on the purple plastic of the booth. His hand rushed up and pulled Zexion to himself, holding the smaller body in with his, meshing together.

"Well, Comet is nice, but so is Oblivion." Axel replied, finally finishing off his pizza. (He had finally stopped sounding like a dying cow while eating.) "Of course, Cloud and Leon would probably suggest Haze or Fox and Hen."

Zexion personally had never been to a club; being underage might have caused that. He wasn't looking forward to finding out what was so cool, he just knew there would be a ton of other gay guys, and well, drinking. Not something he normally did.

"I don't know." Marluxia shrugged, nuzzling his face deep into Zexion's neck, laying soft kisses slowly on the flesh. Zexion closed his eyes, letting his silver bangs fall in his face again.

Axel inwardly smiled. He was happy Marluxia had found someone after their breakup, but he couldn't help but notice the poor boy. He was like a puppet, controlled in every aspect of his life by the pink haired beauty. "I suppose we'll just have to hit them all." He chuckled.

"Works for me," Marluxia agreed, "How bout you, babe?"

"Fine." Zexion sighed, feeling the lift of the lips from his neck.

"First though," Axel rose from his seat, placing two dollars on the middle. "I've got some errands that need to be taken care of. Do you guys mind?"

"Not at all." Marluxia smiled as he pushed Zexion forward.

Rinoa waved as she began to clear off the plates. "Just leave the bill at the counter; that'll be Thirteen twenty-four with the three slices of pizza, garden salad, two coffees and three House Specials." She repeated the order from memory as she piled up the dishes. "Thanks, sir."

They left.

"Leon and Cloud'll meet us at Oblivion, its over on Ninth Street, so you boys don't mind walking, right?" Axel muttered to his company, glancing at his phone.

"That's fine." Marluxia murmured, raising an eyebrow in Axel's suspicious dealings. "You waiting for a call?"

"Hn? No…just…" Axel stuttered, slipping the phone out and flipping through for any missed calls. "…Yes."

"Who?" Zexion asked as they hurriedly crossed the street, narrowly escaping the yellow cab shooting down the side street.

"Zexi…that's not nice…" Marluxia scolded, tightening his grip on the lilac boy's wrist. "Do I have to punish you later?"

He turned away, eyes downcast to the street. "Imsorrymarluxia."

"Didn't catch that," Marluxia smirked, leaning in and laying his lips to Zexion's cheek. He slid his tongue over the cold flesh, leaving circles of saliva traced under his gray eyes.

"I'm sorry." He repeated as he tried to place himself elsewhere. "It was none of my business."

Marluxia abruptly ended his taste. "If he owes you for his probing, Axel, just tell me."

Axel swept in. "As much as I'd like that," He grinned, pulling his hand up to grasp Zexion's chin, his brilliant green eyes glaring into the deep blue-gray mirrored version. "I'm gonna have to let your offer go."

"So there is someone." Marluxia replied as he pulled Axel away from his boyfriend.

"Sort of." Axel led, as he continued past a dozen or so clothing outlets. "…See, his name's Roxas."

"Go on." Marluxia's smile grew wider.

"Well, the problem is that he's Cloud's youngest brother," Axel continued, keeping his eyes draped on the concrete passing below him.

"Youngest?" Zexion's eyebrows rose.

"That doesn't seem like much of a problem." Marluxia shrugged, glancing at the passing bars and clubs.

Axel took a ragged breath. "He's a sophomore."

"In high school?" Zexion choked.

"Zexi!" Marluxia growled. "That is very impolite to interrupt him." He slowed down, taking to walking behind the two of them as he laced his arms around Zexion's waist, stopping them both. "I packed the handcuffs." He almost purred in the peach colored ear half-hidden by indigo colored hair.

He let go, much to Zexion's relief, and they picked up the pace to catch Axel.

"So why are you so hooked on him?" Marluxia asked, slipping a shoulder around Axel's shoulders.

"Unh…" Axel droned, picking his glance up to the pink haired boy next to him. "Well, I was dropping Cloud off at his house, (He had gotten a bit too drunk to drive himself) and from the top window, I saw these eyes. Bright, blue eyes. They were stunning. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, just think about how beautiful those eyes were. It was his brother." Then a ring tone broke the reminiscing. I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green…I hope when your in bed with her, you think of me. He fumbled with the phone, flipping it open and pulling it to his ear.

"Roxas?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Axel." A stern voice came from the other end. "Would you like to explain to me why your phone number was found in the sheets of my baby brother's bed?"

"Hn…Whoa…What!" He almost choked, his face becoming flushed as he stuttered for an answer. "…Cloud…whatever you think…I didn't do anything…I swear…"

Cloud leaned back against the blue wall of his brother's room, his eyes looking longfully to the brunet who was hurriedly retrieving his pants from the floor. "Sure, Axe, and your oh-so-reliable any other time." He looked down the torn out piece of notebook in his hand. "So reads, Dear Roxy, From the first time I saw your gorgeous blue eyes from that open window, when you were sleeping so peacefully and woke to find me staring…I want to hold you in my arms, to kiss your cheek, to be yours. Please, call me sometime, here's my cell, it's always on." 

Axel immediately turned a deep version of red. "…Cloud…Please believe me, I wasn't trying to get into his pants…It wasn't like that."

"You were stalking my baby brother." Cloud took a harsh sigh on the other end, wrapping an arm around the brunet who had taken a seat on the gray-sheeted bed. "Axel…I, Uh, got to go." He said leaning onto his brunet lover's body. "I'll see you later…and…leave my baby brother alone…" The phone clicked as he tackled the brunet.

The door swung open, a wide-eyed blonde stood staring at the two who were in a compromising position on his bed. "Cloud?" He murmured, sweeping a hand over his eyes. "Please…not in…my room…"

"Roxas…what…are you doing in here?" Cloud quickly stood up, flipping a sheet over Leon, as if he would become invisible.

Roxas stepped back a bit, trying to wipe the picture from his memory. "Remember? Mom said I could have friends over? You were supposed to drive us to the movies…Sora, Riku, Namine, Yuna, Hayner, Kairi, Pence, Ollette, Selphie and Tidus are waiting…we really need you to drive the van for us…"

"…But…Roxy…can't Hayner's boyfriend…Seifer, whatshisname, do it?" Cloud pouted. "I don't wanna take a minivan to the club…." he added roughly under his breath.

"No, Cloud, I told you already, but Seifer had to work today, that's why Hayner is real depressed and all…" Roxas muttered, glancing around as he took a sharp breath. "Did you just call me Roxy?"

"Eh, sorry…just sort of slipped." Cloud shuffled around the bedroom, searching for his shirt that had disappeared earlier. "I…Leon and I…we'll get on that…"

"Oh, yeah, and next time you and Leon decide to 'get it on'…don't do it when I have friend's over!" Roxas rushed from the room.

Leon pulled the sheet off as he stood up and finished putting his pants on. "Wait, don't you have another brother…can't he drive…"

"He's sick." Cloud groaned, stretching slightly as he pulled on the brunet to leave the room. "Stupid cold."

"Poor Cloud…" Leon murmured, slipping his hands around the blonde's body.

Sora slipped down onto the leather sofa, shaking the dice in his palm swiftly. "Damn…snake eyes." He muttered as he moved his dog monopoly piece down two spaces. "Now I owe you fifteen hundred for the stupid houses you have, Riku."

Riku's smile became more prominent as he slid over on the couch closer to the brunet. "Or there could be other ways of payment…" He smirked as he slid a hand down Sora's leg.

"Oh god, are they going on with it again?" Yuna groaned, closing her eyes.

"What, Riku and Sora?" Ollette replied, picking up a digital camera and flipping it on record. "I wouldn't care…this is You tube gold,"

"No…No…" Tidus spoke up, eyeing Hayner with a deep wanting look. "Roxas' brother."

"Sora, stop it!" Kairi scolded, swiping Sora over the back of his head.  
Sora stopped and turned towards the redheaded girl. "Why, Kairi? I'm not your boyfriend. I can do as I please…"

"But…Sora…" Kairi pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "I…I want you…"

"Don't care." The brunet shrugged, pulling himself towards the silver haired boy next to him. He placed his pale peach lips to the second pair, sliding his arms around Riku's neck.

"Come on, CLOUD! LEON!" Roxas shouted, banging his fist on the wall. "The movie starts in FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"Fine…" A ragged sigh came from the hallway, as a tousled looking blonde walked from the bedroom, Leon in tow. "Lets go, Riku, Sora, I'd stop making out on my couch…You don't want to know what kind of stuff went down on there. Ollette, I have hotter videos, Kairi, stop acting like a bitch, Tidus, just tell Hayner you want him, and Roxas, try to keep with your own age group." He rambled, rifling in his pocket for his keys.

The group stood stunned and slightly disgusted as they followed the older boys out of the room.

"…Wait…" Roxas murmured, letting the group leave without him.

"Yeah?" Cloud asked, handing the keys to his boyfriend.

Roxas shuffled his feet as he looked up at his older brother. "You found the letter, huh?"

"Yes, Roxy…" Cloud slid his answer down as he pulled the letter from his back pocket. "I know Axel, okay? He's just trying to get in your pants."

"No…Cloud your wrong…he's really nice! He likes me for me…" Roxas cried out, a few tears sliding from his crystalline blue eyes.

Cloud shook his head. "I'm not. Don't call him again. You catch him watching you…I catch him watching you, I swear, I'll beat him into a pulp." He broke out into shouting as he found a hand beat against his younger brother's cheek. "Now, get in the car."

"Fine…" Roxas replied as he rubbed his cheek, the reddened skin hot to his own touch.

The elder blonde hurriedly pushed the younger forward. "Go on, Roxas, You wanted to go to the movies, let's go."


	4. Strings are Tied

Three! Yay! I know, I'm happy that I'm actually having a finished story that isn't a oneshot! Hooraah!

Still not owning...but I wouldn;t mind owning Axel. devious eyes

* * *

**Strings are Tied**

_"Take my hand  
I give it to you  
Now you own me"  
_

The black mini van sat in the driveway, already filled to the maximum capacity with Roxas' friends and Leon who had positioned himself in the passenger seat. He was helping himself to changing the radio station to find a decent song. "Nothing." He muttered as he flipped the radio off as his blonde lover sat down in the driver's seat.

"So what movie do we want to see?" Roxas asked, trying not to look like he had been crying.

"Um…" Yuna sighed, glancing through the window. "How about Nancy Drew?"

"This isn't a third grade girl's outing, Yuna…" Riku scoffed, tightening the arm he had around Sora's shoulders. "What about Pirates of the Caribbean three?"

"How bout, 'haven't seen the first two'?" Hayner replied sarcastically. "I say we go see Hostel part two."

"I don't like horror movies…" Kairi shuttered, swiping back her red hair.

"Well then what are we supposed to see?" Roxas shrugged, leaning his head on the back window as Cloud pulled the van out of the driveway.

"Evan Almighty?" Namine finally spoke.

"Sounds good." Roxas decided for the group. "Its comedy, and has nothing to do with the first one, really. Perfect."

"So…Leon, where are you and Cloud going, anyway?" Sora asked, watching the brunet in the passenger seat. Leon happened to be Sora's older brother, and Selphie's cousin, it was sort of frightening to see how many gays could pop up in their family tree, Roxas' too.

"Just Oblivion with Ax--" He began, trying to make it sound like they wouldn't be doing anything morally damaging, but this was the same person who had just tried to have sex in Roxas' bedroom.

Leon was slapped before he could finish, Cloud shooting an angry glare in his direction. "Just a club, Sora-nii."

"Did he say Axel?" Roxas beamed up at his older brother.

"No." Cloud shot back. "…No." His bright blue gaze fixed on Roxas through the rearview mirror, "Don't get any ideas, Roxas."

"Humph." Roxas scowled as he crossed his arms over his chest in a pout. He slid his tongue out, mocking his brother. "He's not trying anything…Cloud…Please?"

"NO, Roxas." Cloud growled. "It's a club not a playground. Axel is twenty-two…Okay?"

"Who's Axel?" Kairi slid over on the back seat, leaning in for his answer.

The blonde looked around, the entire company glancing his way for the reply.

Cloud chuckled. "His stalker."

"Awe…" Leon beamed, finding his fingers interlaced with his boyfriend's. "Roxy has his first stalker."

"Look at the time." Roxas rushed as the car pulled into the parking lot of the theater. "Come on, everybody; don't want to miss the previews." He tossed himself from the back seat, motioning for the crowd to follow him. "Let's go…Come on…"

The group groaned, following lazily after Roxas in his burst of energy.

"You think he's gonna forget?" Leon asked, leaning back in his leather seat.

"Roxy?" Cloud rolled his eyes. "Not for a while."

They sat in silence till the phone rang again. Wonderful, they called me Wonderful, so I said, Wonderful; if you insist…

Cloud nearly died from laughter. "You have a Wicked ring tone?"

"It is wicked, isn't it?" (A/N: Terrible is more like it) Leon chuckled as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Eh, Hi, Squall…" A trembling voice echoed from the other end. "Is…err…Cloud there?"

'Hello, Demyx." Leon murmured, handing the phone to the blonde sitting next to him.

"Hey, Dem, What'cha need?" Cloud smirked, holding the phone delicately to his ear as he pulled into a parking space beside the club.

"You left your cell phone at home." Demyx added, Demyx was Cloud's younger brother, yet older than Roxas.

"I noticed." (A/N: In the notice of ages, I might as well list the ones needed: Roxas-15, Demyx-18, Cloud-20, Sora-15, Riku-16, Zexion-17, Marluxia-23, Axel-22, Leon-21, Hayner-15, Yuna-16, Pence-14, Olette-15, and Tidus-16.)(True, in all technically, it's illegal for Marl/Zexi, but oh well.)

"Do you want me to drive it over for you?" The younger blonde mumbled in the other end, crisscrossing his legs Indian-style on the green mattress of his bedroom.

"Neh, Its okay, Dem. I can deal with out." Cloud laughed. "Did you call me from it?"

"Yeah, Why?" Demyx sounded interested.

"Why you egotistical bastard!" Cloud laughed, slapping Leon again.  
"Is there something I missed?" Demyx was beginning to become frightened.

Cloud took a deep breath, as he undid his seat belt and stepped out of the car. "Leon has Wonderful from Wicked play every time I call him."

Demyx almost spit the sprite he had been sucking on across the room. "God…Well, say hi to Axel for me, 'kay?"

"Will do." Cloud hung up the phone, placing it back in Leon's palm. "You are so weird."

"I'm wonderful," Leon chuckled, holding his head high as he stepped onto the curb. He could hear the steady beat of the music blaring inside.

"Yes," Cloud grinned, leaning in to kiss his brunet lover. "Yes, you are wonderful."

"Took you boys long enough," Axel sighed, stepping off of the brick wall he had been leaning against. The sun was yet again beginning to set again, sending the entire street into a rush of red and purple.

"I had to drop off your eye candy at the movies." Cloud laughed, looking over to Marluxia and Zexion. "So, this is your ex and his boyfriend?"

"Yes." Axel drug out albeit painfully, pulling the two other boys over to the blonde. "This is Marly, who still looks as sexy as ever, and Zexi, who since I just met him I can only suppose he was always this cute."

"Axel." Cloud slapped the flaming redhead. "If you're even the least bit interested in my baby brother, you're not showing it. Stop being flirtatious, if you want a chance at him."

"Are you saying I have a chance?" Bright green eyes shot in the blonde's direction.

"Maybe." Cloud gave a hinting glare in Axel's direction.

"Oh Yes!" Axel screeched, jumping up and down. "Yes!"

Marluxia kept his hand around Zexion's waist, rubbing silently circles into his abdomen. "Hey, Zexi…wanna go inside, get some drinks?"

"If you want to." Zexion murmured, trying to keep a straight face.

Marluxia moved his lips over the peach cold ones. "Mmm…Zexi…you taste wonderful today…"

The lilac hair fell in front of his gray eyes as a tongue forcefully made know in his mouth. His tongue lay lifeless as the new muscle played over the roof of his mouth and his neat rows of teeth. "Marl…Marluxia…please…"

Marluxia grinned, his blue eyes dancing over the figure that stood before him. "Your right, Zexi…" He laughed; his laugh was a bit scary. "Let's go get something to drink, I'm parched."

"But, Marluxia…" Zexion groaned, leaning his head back. "…I don't want you to get drunk…You try things…"

Marluxia's smirk widened. "I'm not going to drink. You are."

* * *

Review!! PLEASE!


	5. Romeo

Chapter Four, the plot thickens!

Review!!

* * *

**Romeo**

_"This could be the very minute  
I'm aware I'm alive  
All these places feel like home"_

Zexion felt a long tug on his arm, and he politely followed. 

"Good boy." Marluxia replied smugly.

Leon followed close behind, tugging his boyfriend away from Axel. "Come, Cloudsy…We're going to go dance!"

"But…Leon…I have to make sure that Axel doesn't try to rape my baby brother!" Cloud shouted, latching onto Axel's arm and pulling him with. Cloud quickly pulled out his phone.

"COME ON, Cloud!" Leon shouted, pulling the phone away. "We're going in!"

They left the street very confused.

The inside of the club was decked out in multicolored lights, instantly changing from orange to blue when they walked inside. There was a bar in the back, complete with a wall of liquor bottles of all colors and the young bartender happily stirring a drink for a brunet on a blue stool. The dance floor was filled with meshing bodies, the heated music bending them together in a graphic movement.

Zexion had only been to a club twice before, and yet it still made him feel uneasy with all the drunken hands traveling over his body. Because he knew that no matter what he said in rebuttal, their minds were set, for in their eyes, he was completely willing.

He was pulled through the dance floor to the back where the bar was almost empty, except for a few college students kissing and letting their hands travel over their bodies. He was set down, as Marluxia wrapped himself around, letting his arms drape over the thin shoulders, pressing his lips to the bare neck and letting the soft kisses travel over the lithe body.

"Mmmm…Marluxia…" Zexion laughed, half moaning at the same time, trying to keep himself from showing any signs of a turn on.

The bartender walked over silently, wondering if she should say something or ask for their order. She tossed her blonde spikes back, positioning her black headband neatly across her head. Her pink and white tube top fell neatly under her black scarf and partially over her blue mini skirt. "Can I get you guys anything? Green Bees? Iced Vivi?" That was one thing special about Oblivion; the drinks all had interesting names that they changed every month, so when a person came in they'd never get the same drink twice.

"Um…" Marluxia seemed to not want to break his travel over Zexion's body.

Axel walked over smoothly and sat down next to the couple. "Here, Fourteen," He placed three dollars on the counter, the girl didn't mind being called a number, it was what all the bartenders were called, she just happened to be 14. "Just get us three Glow Styx. They're still only a dollar each, right?"

The bartender nodded, her black hair tossing in various directions as she scooped up the money. "I'd ask you for I.D, Axel, but I know for one, you never carry any, and two, and I know how old you are." She spun around, not even pausing to notice the lilac and maroon haired boys. "Three Glow Styx, coming up as soon as I find the cups."

Axel chuckled, feeling a soft vibration in his pocket, which with his perverted mind actually didn't feel that weird, but alas, he needed to answer it sooner or later. "Save my drink, Fourteen!" Axel murmured as he tipped his cell in the direction of the girl behind the bar as he quickly stood up. He shifted through the mix of hot bodies, eyes set on the small doorway on the other side of the club, the soft glow of the streetlights that had just been turned on barely visible through the dancing.

The street was colder now, the light wind nipping at his body. He now wished he had worn more clothes. The black mesh tee shirt did nothing to help beneath the lime green tube-like top. It actually looked quite nice on his anorexic figure. He had almost forgotten the phone as it vibrated again and he scooped it to his ear.

"Roxy." He smirked, eyes drifting over the empty street. "So, my sunshine graces my ears again." His voice was soft and caring as he moved to the edge of the building, leaning back against the wall.

"Hey, Axel." Roxas sounded a slight bit sad. He held the small black cell between his ear and his shoulder, slowly closing the bathroom door behind him. "Listen…I'm sorry…you know, about Cloud."

Axel snickered, reddened spikes flying everywhere. "No problem, Roxy, no problem at all." His smile was beautiful; he could only picture the blonde sitting before him, the tousled bed head of blonde spikes, and the deep cerulean eyes. "So, what is my sunshine up to?" (A/N: Shout out to Perfect Match! God I loved that story!) Roxas leaned casually on the door of one of the bathroom stalls, eyeing his reflection in the mirror with curiosity. "Cloud and Leon dropped the crew down here at Destiny Theater." He turned slowly, eyes glancing over the writing on the bathroom door. "Why won't Cloud give you a chance?" Unbeknownst to Roxas there were interesting…reasons.

Axel's mind was beginning to wander. High School had been so messed up. Those notes had been how he had broken up with Marly, but Roxas didn't need to know that.

"Yeah." Roxas grinned. "So, my dear Akuseru…" Axel flinched again. "Would you like to be my accompaniment to a…err…how should I say this…"

"Date?!" Axel shrieked, almost jumping five feet into the air.

Roxas glanced down at his feet, nodding softly. "Uh…Uh-huh."

Axel shot a punch into the air. "Yes! But…you'll have to call Demy-Kins; you still need a ride, I rode the bus. You know, Cloud wasn't too happy about the note…sorry."

"I know…" Roxas was still grinning ear to ear. "But he needs to mind his own business." He slid out of the stall and began towards the black door exit. "How about I get Demyx to drive me over, and we can head onto the Hill for sunset?"

Axel liked that idea. How beautiful would the blonde look in the soft glow of the sunset? Gorgeous. He quickly pressed his hand to his nose, properly stopping the slight bleeding that had erupted. "Sounds perfect. I'll see you in thirty, okay, Roxy?"

"Okay, Axy." Both momentarily grimaced at the equality of sugared-down names.

Sadly, much to Axel's disinterest, the conversation ended as both boys closed their cell phones. Roxas quietly retreated from the bathroom, rejoining the group of teens who were on their way out of the theater. "God…that sucked." Kairi muttered, pushing a handful of popcorn into her mouth, "It wasn't even like the first one…" She scowled, crossing her arms in a slight pout. Her bright eyes shooting over to the group that had now dwindled down to Tidus, glowering in the corner because Seifer had left half way through the movie with Hayner, Yuna, who was busily painting her nails an odd lime green color and Ollette who was editing various videos on her digital camera. Heaven knows Riku and Sora had been making out throughout the entirety of the movie, and were probably still sitting back in the theater sucking each other's face.

"Well," Roxas spoke up quickly, dialing numbers into the cell phone he had just hung up on. "I'm going to call Demyx, he'll give us a ride home, and me to my date."

A set of interesting looks turning in the blonde's direction, Ollette forgetting completely about her film clips, and Yuna began to screw the top back on her nail polish, listening intently.

"Date?" The chorus of interrogations began.

Tidus' eyebrow rose, eyeing his friend suspiciously. "As in, you, a guy, and an empty space?"

Roxas couldn't hold in his excitement. His head bounced up and down in a flurry of high-paced nods. "Yep." His grin was unbearable. "As in me, Axel, and an empty room."

Ollette seemed to get a devious twinkle in the corner of her eyes, as she fluttered to work on her video camera. "Need it taped? You know…It might get pretty stea…"

"No." Roxas replied sternly, holding his hand out to quiet the group as his older brother picked up on the other end.

Cough. "…Hello. Strife Residence, De…De…" Sneeze. "Demyx speaking."

"Hey-ya, Demy-kun!" Roxas grinned into the receiver of the phone call.

"Oh, Hi, Roxy." Demyx replied hoarsely from the opposite end. "Movie done?"

"Yeah…but that's not exactly what I called for…" Roxas murmured, eyes traveling to the ground as if he was ashamed of going against Cloud's decision.

"Total Romeo and Juliet thing going, right?!" You could hear the entertainment in Demyx's voice. "Well…except the fact that you're smack in the middle of the ghetto, Axel and You are both guys, and that I hope neither of you guys die!"

Roxas' mind went blank. "Yeeeaah…I'd kind of like it if we didn't die…" He let out a few choked back chuckles. "Give me a lift to my prince?"

"So, you want me to grab you, drop you off to Axel, and do this all without Cloud knowing?" Demyx was grinning at the slight adventurous setting and the deception that would come with going against Cloud.

"It would be greatly appreciated, Dem." He smiled sweetly, catching two figures exit the theater out of the corner of his eye. Sora and Riku, mouths still glued together in an almost never-ending make-out session, were walking in an odd sort of side-step over towards them; it was surprising they could even navigate with their mouths like that.

Kairi had been listening in on the entirety of the conversation and gave Roxas a satisfactory look. "As much as I hate that all the cute guys around me are gay as possible, I give you permission to take my obnoxious brother and never give him back. Trust me, I don't want him." She smiled, patting him on the back.

Yuna looked up from her nails, raising and interested eyebrow. "But there's one thing…" Her grin was caught by Ollete, whose own smile had a sense of murder in it.

Roxas' arms were seized in the next moment as Ollete pulled out her make-up bag and had begun to paint over his face with various liners and glosses. "Just a touch up," She giggled, having the blonde's arms released and stepping back to admire her slight work.

"Make us proud." Riku shot over from the corner where he and Sora had eventually stopped with the kissing. Sora was resting his head on the platinum haired beauty's chest, serenely sleeping on his warm body.

* * *

Yes...press the button. You know you want to.


	6. Monster

Last one!! sniff I finished!

Reveiw still, I want to know how it is!

* * *

**Monster**

_"But straight away you just moved  
into position again  
You abused me in a way that I've  
never known"_

Roxas could see Demyx outside the main doors, his grey coat buttoned all the way up and a tissue was pressed to his reddening nose as he shot a wide smile at his younger brother even in his sick state.

Roxas pulled himself away from the group, who waved slightly, gave encouraging smiles, and then headed over towards the Smoothie King that they had been eyeing since they arrived.

Inside Demyx's car is was warm. Scratch that, it was downright burning inside, the heat was on full blast and the light musical sounds of the Disney Classics CDs played from the speakers as Roxas buckled himself into the passenger seat. He placed his hands awkwardly in his lap as he watched the faces of people on the sidewalk pass by as Demyx pulled from the curb and began down the highway.

Demyx hummed a bit of the tune, eyes straight on the road as he tried to keep from coughing and sneezing. "Roxy, now, you know there is absolutely no sexing on his date, right?" He caught Roxas' distraught look out of the corner of his eye. "Just kidding, Roxy!" He let out a slow laugh. "But truthfully. Axel tries anything on you, I will rip him limb from limb."

"Sadistic much?" Roxas chuckled as he turned up the song, the now loud melodies of Under the Sea blared from the speakers of Demyx's blue mustang.

Demyx stopped outside the club, the music from the club barely resonating above that of the Little Mermaid songs. That was when Roxas first caught a glimpse of Axel, his body thin and with a glow of sweat from dancing, his hair dyed at the tips a deep automatic lime, and his grin surfacing out of his thin lips.

Axel's head turned, his eyes catching on the sweet boy sitting in the passenger's seat of the mustang, his heart could barely contain the glee he felt. It was odd, he had never felt this way about anyone before, not even when he had dated back in his beginning years of college when it seemed the relationships would last forever. There was something truly special about it. He looked back to Marluxia who was supported half-heartedly by the indigo haired boy in his limp half-high state. "'ey, Zexi!" The boy looked up from his tottering boyfriend long enough to see Axel wave, and to catch sight of a boy in the driver's seat. He was cute, he had to admit that. If Marluxia could just release him for a second, it would mean the world. "If you don't mind," he added at the last minute, envy colored eyes blazing. "Tell Cloudsy I'm going to have a good time."

With that, Axel let himself leave the club, away from the club and walk in his club clothes to the blue mustang and open the door for the gorgeous blue eyed beauty he had waited for.

Marluxia regained a bit of himself at that moment, standing straight, albeit a bit wobbly, but still standing. His smile was still there, though it was fading into the background of his face as he followed his small boyfriend's gaze towards the blonde driver in the blue mustang, he could almost feel Zexion slipping away from him. That's when his nails dug into the pale indigo headed boy's arm, ripping him away from the doorway and through the swirl of bodies, the anger boiling over.

Leon and Cloud at present were meshed together, practically having sex on the dance floor, arms wrapped and legs barely supporting their bodies. "'Ey…Marly." Cloud had looked up from his dance partner, turning towards the peach haired boy. "Have you seen the Flaming Wonder anywhere?"

Marluxia's smiled did not return. "Yeah." He spoke in a harsh almost demanding tone as his fingernails burrowed deeper in Zexion's forearm. The lilac haired boy winced, eyes screwing shut to get his mind off the pain that was surrounded his arm in a series of tingles.

Demyx watched the cold hearted scene from the driver's seat, pasting tissue after tissue to his nose in hopes of stopping the dripping nose. He couldn't watch that boy is tormented, he looked even younger than he, and to be put through that pet-like posture as Marluxia drug him around as if he was a rag doll was giving him a terrible uneasiness.

"Well, where is he?" Cloud asked, sitting down on one of the barstools, swiveling a bit to the side. "You'd think you would be able to see him with that red porcupine on his head."

Marluxia shot a finger over towards the blue mustang. "He left with some kid that came out of the car." Cloud merely nodded as he shuffled over to another barstool and sat for a short moment, wheeling out five dollars and setting it on the counter. Then his eyes widened. "What?!" He shreiked, rising from his chair, hands clenched and eyes furreled in anger. "AXEL!"

"Which, reminds me." Marluxia glanced at his date that had composed himself and was trying to keep from thinking about the nails in his arm. "Zexi and I have arrangements at the motel down the road. Thanks for inviting us." He slid his hand down to Zexion's wrist, gripping tight and dragging the boy with him.

The air outside the club was cold, almost freezing; the sun was beginning to set in the most beautiful way, the way that brought many tourists to watch it in the gold and ruby colored glory.

Suddenly, a mouth was pressed to the indigo haired boy's ear, the hot breath seeping in and sending shivers down his back. "I saw the way you looked at him, Zexi." Marluxia almost growled as he continued pulling the boy down the street. "But you love me, Goddamnit! Me!!" The screamed echoed, though no one was sober enough to care about it. A hand met the pale cheek of the smaller boy; the rash-like reddening cheek spread through his face, the embarrassment of the entirety of the situation was making him want to die. Marluxia's hand raked across his eyes, pulling with it skin and cornea, the burning sensation that was put out with streams of blood that roamed down his cheek, and all he could do was let out another horrified scream. "Why don't you love me anymore?" Smack. "Why won't you kiss me?" Kick. "Am I not good enough for you?" One last hit, sending the poor abused boy to the ground.

Zexion curled into a ball, holding his hands at the point of impact on his stomach where the peach haired boy was continuing to kick and scream. "Why?" Another kick. "You'd rather be with that drug whore Lulu than me!" A rough hand took hold of the younger boy's collar. "If you don't love me, you can't love him!" He ripped the boy to a new spot on the pavement, holding his chest down with a rather feminine looking boot.

That's when he saw it, the shiny silver of a handgun. He didn't care what kind it was or where Marluxia had got it from. All he cared about was that it was aimed straight at him; the tiny black hole in the middle glaring at him in a grimace, his eyes squeezed shut. "If you won't love me…" Zexion didn't open his eyes, they were tightened into tiny lines, and his heart beat faster and faster.

Demyx was on the edge of his seat, his own heart was beating like a roller coaster, and his hands were slick with sweat as he tried to think of what to do. He jumped from his blue mustang, leaving the door agape as his footsteps rushed across the pavement. "No! Don--" His scream rushed out like running water, tears streaming down his face, his mouth lopsided in an almost broken state. There it was the gunshot, the fall of a body, and a broken puddle of blood that seeped through the aftermath of what used to be a head.

Then there was crying; tears from both Demyx and one other, silent worries slipped away as Zexion opened his eyes. In front of him was what had once been his sun, his god, but was no longer even human. It hadn't been human for a while, the broken brown eyes staring straight, half covered by blood spatter and missing pieces of skin. Peach colored hair that spread behind him like a pillow for the crater that was the result of his head.

Zexion choked back the bile that was threatening to rise in his throat; his eyes were unable to tear away from the sight as much as they wanted to. That was when a new pair of arms were wrapped around his shaking body. "It's okay." This voice was new; it was soothing, and the soft pair of lips that pressed themselves against his neck as they continued to hug onto him. Zexion was on his knees, arms lying limp to the side, his mouth slightly open and his eyes staring blankly ahead, the blood dried beneath his right eye as the clouded pupil tried to find light.

The participants of the club were surrounding them, eyes frozen into stares and hands covering open mouths half way in a motion of fear and sickness. With that group of people surrounding him, Zexion's heart had finally been freed.

* * *

Weiver!! drowkcab!!


	7. Epilogue

It had to be done.

* * *

_"I don't want you to know where I am  
'cause then you'll see my heart  
In the saddest state it's ever been."_

**Epilog****ue**

One Year Later

It was morning, the soft sunlight streaming through foggy blue windows that set a bright stream of light across the kitchen table. A magazine was open, the page presenting that month's latest video games along with reviews and stars, a hand half-excitedly pulled another page across, taking up a forkful of yellow egg and cheese he let the fork slid past his teeth and then back out without the food cargo. Among the papers and magazines on the table were letters, beautifully written with black ink on cloudy blue paper they read of good months among the spring resort that his mother had stayed at in her drug rehab. A small smile and a quick chew as the food left his mouth and it was gone.

He could hear a slow series of footsteps down the stairs. Another smile, this time wider than the first as he turned to see the new coming body. There was the boy who had come to him, the dirty blonde hair that had been left in eternal bed head, and the smile that was mirror to his own. He felt the warmth Everytime that he saw this face.

And, in another instant, it was gone. "Did you eat my omelet?" Demyx gaped in a half laugh.

Zexion for show slid another bite into his mouth. "If I do say so, It tastes pretty good."

"Why I…!" Demyx leaned forward, pressing his lips to the other boy's own.

But a hand was placed on the blonde's chest, pushing him back and standing from his seat. "Not now, Demyx," He picked the bag up from the ground and glancing at his accompanist out of the only working eye. "It's the first day of college; You can't say you want us to be late!" He hinted a long grin over his shoulder as he motioned towards the door.

Demyx smiled, walking over and taking the hand of his boyfriend.

"I just wanted my omelet."

Ђ Orcadia / Orina Darces 2007-2008


End file.
